


Comedy club

by Ravenjaykub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenjaykub/pseuds/Ravenjaykub
Summary: Reade has a suprise for sans that he's been really excited for. Dinner was going great and the setting was just great albeit strange upon forst looks but what hapens when sans' partner excuses themselves and pop up in stage?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Comedy club

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me im a good writer.  
> Jk jk, first undertale fanfic! Obviously a sans x reader cause im basic... anyway tell me what you think!

Sans had to dress in khakis tonight and despite the displeasure of the fabric against his bones he can't help but feel excited for tonight. His mate Y/n was taking him out to this comedy club that has been in town for years before monsters resurfaced and Sans was surprised he didn't know about it till Y/n told them it was 'super secret and exclusive'. That irked him a bit but you calmed him down when you said it was really easy to get in, you just have to be a good secret keeper and know a guy from the inside. His "guy" was Y/n.

Papyrus was absolutley head over heels when Sans stepped out and showed how dressed he was. It wasn't much, just khakis and an old blazer from what humans called the 90's. He read a magazine article on it being retro once and just used it for today. His little bro took so many pictures. He wondered how he has space on his phone. It was 7 when Y/n came to pick him up. They had on about the same kinda stuff he did but they loved the khakis as much as papyrus. Y/n gushed about how good tonight was gonna be and was hinting at there being some present at the end of the night.

"I guess I'm getting down tonight aren't I?" He had a playful tolt to his tone and his grin got wider when he was shoved. Y/n got flustered too easy!

"Depends on if you're good and loke your suprise enough." Oooh suspicious, Sans loved a good ol fashioned mystery. He kept trying to guess on the drive to this place but every time it got nowhere.

"You got me another pet rock?"  
"No."

"Ooh, you got me a hooker."  
"What, nnnoo!"

"You're gonna propose to me?"  
"We've only been dating for 3 months babe..."  
"Yet we've been best friends for 5 years."

"Heh, you get me my own business permit finally?"  
"Sadly no, still gonna be selling hotdogs illegally by the end of tonight."  
"Damn."

Y/n seemed to get more and more nervous but giddy with glee. The club was behind a dessert bar and grill. They spoke to a guy named "riptide" through the slot of the metal back door and Sans nearly expected them to take him to a cock fight. Instead when the door was opened a nice gentleman in a waiters outfit with the name tag "riptide" led them both through a particularly nice dinner theatre setup. Sans leaned to his mate.

"What the hell kinda comedy club is this?" They were sat right infront if the stage and a small smile played on Y/n's mouth.  
"You'll see, don't stress."

The dinner was lovely and alot of auditioners for the stage came up! Sans was absolutley enamored by the place and Y/n looked so wonderful in the low lights. It was near time the waiter came and asked about desserts did they excuse thierselves. It was 10 minutes of them gone when He started to worry. 'Maybe they had to go number 2... yeah, they just needed to pop a squat... that'd be halarious.' His thoughts ran wild with you leaving him alone and number twos when the host came upstage and spoke.

"Now ladies and gentlemen and thise inbetween! I know most of you are out here for the presence of someone well known around here today!" The crowd cheered with such fevor the tables rumbled. How did he not notice how packed this place got?

"Well do i have news for you! They are here today! The descendant of thier comedian father whose father was a comedian and whose father's father was a comedian! It runs deep in thier blood, straight through thier roots! Give it up for Y/n l/n!!!!!" The entire crowd went ballistic and Sans nearly dropped his glass at the sight of them sitting up in stage. Y/n looked to him and winked before going back to the crowd.

"Hello ebott city!" Another roar of applause.  
"Man it feels better and better with each time i come back. My dad used to drag me hear everytime he practiced and i would piss myself laughing." Laughter echoed through the place.

"Now, since dear old dad is gone I brought someone really special with me today! He's my boyfriend... well more my bonefriend!" They looked to him again reaching for his reaction.

"I have been with him for 3 months but known him for 5 years!" Congratulations pop up from the crowd.  
"Yeah, thank you, when we first met he scared the shit out of me in party city... he was hiding in the halloween decorations and popped out! Nearly dropped my sexy nurse costume!" Sans chortled and he could see your grin got a tad bigger at that. He understood now why they chose this table.

"Now don't get me started on the conversation i had when people asked how we met...." they took a minute to collect thierselves.  
"Yeah, no, people didn't understand how i could've fallen in love with him right then and there but it happened. When we satrted hanging out though was when the real fun began!"

The entire night went like this. They were a complete hit! Sans had to grip the table from laughing so hard. He couldn't believe his mate was capable of stand up, something he has cherished for years being done by the love of his life! He could feel his soul swell up with love. When they came off stage all he could do was smile from ear to ear. Metaphorically of course.

It was a good night. He figured out something unique about his partner. He got a good dinner... and yes, he did get some.


End file.
